Hot Sex
by yuri violinist
Summary: Jacob wants Edward, so much he can't sleep. What happens when Edward shows up at his window in the dead of night and declares his lust for him? ONE-SHOT. Please READ AND REVIEW!


Jacob lay down, trying to get to sleep. He had the next shift, which started in three hours, and he hadn't slept in almost two weeks.

_This is shit. I've gotta sleep sometime._ He knew why he could never sleep: Edward Cullen. _He has the same shift as me, so what? He's nothing but a bloodsucking leech. _But he knew he was lying to himself. _He's hot, so what? It's not as if he's going to come up to my window and tell me he wants me or anything. And even if he did, I'd be grossed out. _

Suddenly he heard a knock on his window. _What the fuck does Sam want?_ He got up, and pulled back his curtain to see Edward hanging on his window somehow.

"Are you going to let me in?" stunned, he opened the window. _Okay, so he showed up at my window, who cares? It's not as if he's going to…_he stopped, suddenly remembering that Edward could read minds; _stupid bloodsucker._ He turned around and went to go sit on his bed, just before he flopped down he felt cold, smooth, hard hands wrap around his midriff. It felt good on his bare, overheated skin.

"I know you want me, I know you think about me," his voice was next to his ear, cold and lilting. Jacob felt an unintentional hardening in his cock. He closed his eyes, trying not to think about it. But he did.

Edward chuckled. "I want to make you scream. I want to make you say my name. I want you." Edward's arms tightened around Jacob like a barrier. "I can do it now; Billy's at Bella's. We've got three hours to do whatever we want. All you have to do is tell me you want it."

"You already know." Jacob's cock hardened at the thought of three hours at the mercy of this pagan god whose arms he was in. "Do you have to tease me?" his breath quickened as Edward's hand slowly, insanely slowly traced a path down to his dick.

"I want to see you squirm. I want to hear you beg." His hand reached inside his boxers, and slip down his leg to straddle the inside of his thigh, inches from his dick. Jacob tried to stay still, but having the hand of the man that populated his dreams night after night for the past month so close to his dick, and yet not touching it drove him slowly insane, and he started to wiggle around, trying to get the man's hand to touch his dick, but the man evaded him. After a close call, he took his hand out of his boxers all together. This made Jacob whine slightly.

"All you have to do is ask, puppy." Jacob grumbled, but wouldn't let himself plead to this man, his enemy. "I'll make you beg afterwards. Just tell me you need it."

Jacob can't even speak, _that's begging._

"Not technically,"

_It is to me and you know it. Just fuck me, stop toying with me. _Edward smiled a small half smile. _I can tell why that smile is Bella's favorite._

"It's your favorite, too, isn't it? Don't lie. There's no point."

_Don't make me say it._

"Say it," he whispered again, his voice seductive.

Instead of admitting it, he decides to say something else, _I…I need it. I need you in me._

Edward chuckled, still taking his time. His hand slowly slid back under the fabric, and suddenly he ripped the astringent boxers off.

_Those were my last pair._

"Then don't wear boxers anymore." His middle finger slowly, so slowly, and gently, too gently, stroked the bottom of his head. Around and around, feeling like a touch of icy air. It drove Jacob insane.

_I already told you I need it, why are you still toying with me?_

"I'm going to make you beg." His touch became impossibly lighter, his middle finger moving even slower. Jacob was shaking, trying to keep cool.

_You're driving me absolutely insane_

"You're driving yourself insane. Beg for me, pup."

He struggled with himself for mere minutes... _I want you. I want you to fuck me. I need you to fuck me. Please, fuck me; I'm begging you, fuck me_ his thoughts rang with defeat. Edward chuckled, happy to finally be able to do what he wanted to the wolf without feeling like it was he who asked for it.

"Sit down," Jacob complied. _Good doggy_ he thought to himself maliciously. He slowly started to undress, exercising his self control almost to the fullest. First his shirt came off, landing beside the window. Then he pulled his pants off, going as slowly as a little kid that knows that once all of his clothes are off, he's going to have to take a bath. His boxers were still on when he stood over Jacob, who was trying intensely not to start jacking himself off. He still felt the icy trail of Edward's finger on the head of his dick.

Jacob didn't think; he just acted. He ripped the boxers off Edward, surprising him, grabbed his cock, shoving it into his mouth. He licked up and down the cold, marble-like shaft and played with his balls. He wanted to go slowly, to show the vampire how it felt to be played with, but he couldn't help himself. This was what he'd imagined over and over, again and again, night after night in every dream he'd had that past month. He sucked harder, taking the entirety of it in his mouth, moaning as the tip of his head brushed against the back.

_This isn't what I'd planned, Damnit._ He'd planned on driving the teen insane until he was begging in screams, clutching whatever was closest to him, and then, and only then, would he take the wolf and push himself inside the boy's virgin body. But this boy, doing the unexpected, acting without thinking, was turning it around on him. He was slowly losing control, and completely lost it when he felt his head touch the back of the boy's throat. He took his head and crushed it down his throat until he was in as far as he could go, not thinking about the boy's need to breathe. He slammed into the boy, rough and fast. The wolf moaned and growled with pleasure. The shape shifter seized his thighs, in front of his ass, trying to get air. He was rammed so hard against his body he could barely breathe through his nose, and he hadn't gotten breath in almost ten minutes straight; he saw black at the peripherals of his vision.

_Edw… ca…brea… _he could barely even think the words, then he blacked out. When he came to, he was lying on his bed, his head on his pillow, and he felt instant pleasure. When he looked down, he realized that Edward was still there, sucking his cock. Knowing that he was awake, he nibbled at Jacob's cock to wake him up completely. The nibble was far from gentle, yet still so pleasurable. Jacob yelped, and then grabbed Edward's head, forcing him fully inside the vampire's mouth. The vampire sucked him off for a few minutes, during which time they both let out moans as he set a rhythm and it quickly got faster and faster, sucking harder and harder until it felt like a vice grip around his penis

_God, even his mouth is strong… god I want you._ Finally Edward let go, licking his way up the boy's hot body, his hands entangled in the vampire's hair. Edward could no longer control himself; he could no longer make the teen beg without going crazy himself. He kept licking his way up the body he'd wanted for the past month and a half. As soon as he got to the collar bone, he bit down hard. He felt warm blood rush into his mouth, and that's when the frenzy began.

He sucked at the wound he unintentionally created. He felt blood run its course down his throat, warming his insides. The blood tasted good, better than he would've thought if the smell had been any indication. Jacob moaned again, this time in pain, scratching at his back.

_Too much blood!_ He cautioned, not trusting himself to speak. Though Edward heard him, he couldn't do anything. He couldn't stop himself as more and more blood gushed into his mouth. What he thought at first to be a flesh wound obviously was much worse. _I didn't think I'd bitten that hard… I couldn't have bitten that hard._ But he had.

_Stop sucking at it, your venom is keeping it open. It'll heal itself. _Edward tried to stop, tried to concentrate, but found that the only thing he could think of was the blood through his body, the monster deep inside him dwelling as it hadn't since it first smelled Bella's blood. He sucked more and more, and soon Jacob's thoughts became panicked. _Don't suck it. Just for a few minutes, then you can lick the blood off. Kiss me; kiss me and when I let you go it'll be healed. _Edward complied; the boy cringed slightly as he tasted his own blood. He deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue into the cold hard mouth, ignoring the metallic and salty taste of his own blood. He felt the uncomfortable but familiar pull as his skin stitched itself together. Keeping the man occupied with his tongue, the man started biting at his bottom lip, soon creating a small nick which he drank out of. _If you drink any more, you'll kill me. My blood needs more time to regenerate._ Edward stopped, contenting himself to lick the blood from the newly healed wound. Jacob pulled him back into a kiss, but his mind thought of other things he wanted the man to do to him. Edward pulled out of the kiss and looked at him.

"Jacob, tell me what you want me to do to you. Tell me in detail what you want me to do to you."

"You like being in charge, don't you?"

"Always,"

"How long was I out?"

"No more than a few minutes." Only a few minutes; good; he still had three hours with this man.

"Don't make me say it… just do it… please don't tease me. I can't take this anymore." Edward grabbed his cock in earnest, jerking it off quickly. Jacob tensed, and squirmed; even though his actions were quick, his hands were light, like gossamer silk. Suddenly they were standing up, and Edward was behind Jacob, still jerking him off. He continued to squirm; trying not to lose the sanity he'd just gotten back from when Edward sucked his cock.

_This is so like my dreams, and so far away. Why won't he just fuck me? This is antagonizing!_

"That's exactly why I won't fuck you. It's too much fun seeing you like this." He chuckled in his ear, clearly enjoying being in charge.

Suddenly Jacob broke. He used all his force and turned the vampire around, and shoved his cock in the tight hole as hard as he could, forcing his long, hard dick in up to the balls. Edward, completely not expecting the onslaught, screamed out in pleasure and surprise, Jacob's name resounding in the air. Jacob kept going, and Edward enjoyed it too much to stop him. His thrusts were hard and fast; his breathing matched. Every time he thrust in he went balls length, and his head kissed the pelvis. He didn't slow down, and he didn't soften up. He grunted with the effort, and they both moaned with pleasure. Finally, Edward, tired of being the bottom, reversed the roles. He pinned Jacob to the bed, hovering over him.

"Tell me just one more time you want me in you." He was still breathing hard, and would've been sweating if he could.

"I-I n-need you t-to fuck m-me." he was trying to catch his breath, knowing what was about to happen. Edward leaned down and kissed him, a mad game of tonsil hockey, and their lips embracing like lovers who'd been apart for far too long. Edward slowly and gently slipped his hard cock into Jacob's hole, making him shudder and moan into his mouth. His thrusts were fast, yet gentle, and Jacob enjoyed every second of it.

_Finally! I've been waiting for this for a month! _Edward's thrusts got more fevered at hearing this. _Edward…god! Oh, god this is so fucking hot! _He felt the thrusts get harder, go faster, he felt the pain stabbing him that felt so good, but he didn't know his own thoughts fueled the intensity of Edward's passion. After fifteen minutes of non-stop thrusting, moaning, kissing, and hot, sexy, man on man passion, Jacob felt his cock tighten, and knew what was about to happen.

_Edward… I…can't…I'm…gonna…_he couldn't finish the sentence, not even in his mind, but Edward understood, and took himself out of Jacob, who was immediately put out, but placed his mouth around Jacob's throbbing cock, sucking and licking. _No! D-don't do that! I'm gonna…_and he came. In Edward's mouth, who never let one drop escape. He licked the head and the slit, swallowing every last bit.

"Jacob, you taste so good. Do that for me again, baby." Jacob was surprised he'd do that.

"I didn't mean to," he was still trying to catch his breath and keep his cool.

"Doesn't matter; I want more." Edward kissed him again, forcing his mouth open so he could taste himself. Any other time he would've been grossed out by this, but in Edward's mouth, even his own cum tasted good. Edward squeezed his dick, which was still hard, and none too gently, either. He gasped against Edward's mouth at the sudden coldness and pressure. He starts forcefully rubbing his hand up and down, making Jacob convulse and scream in pleasure. Feeling the convulsions against his stomach, and hearing the screams in his ear, Edward created in himself what he wanted Jacob to do. Soon, he couldn't handle anymore, and he felt himself about to release. _Might as well give him what he wants._ He turns him around, back on his stomach, stopping his hand. Jacob lay on the bed, breathing heavily, and screamed yet again as he felt the shaft dig deep down inside of him, and then he shuddered as he felt the dick inside of him engorge slightly, and waiting for the thrusting to start again, but it didn't. It was at that exact moment that he realized what was going to happen.

"Edward, no!" at the same time, Edward released into him, thrust in a deep as he could go. Edward chuckled and licked the outer rim of his inner ear.

"Don't tell me you didn't like that, puppy." His whisper was made even more seductive by his tongue flicking Jacob's ear lightly. "You can't lie to me, tell me you loved it."

"I love you… I, I mean I loved it," Jacob blushed, realizing what he'd just said. Edward wasn't surprised.

"I love you, too puppy." He turned Jacob's head, and kissed him gently, and sweetly, still inside him. "Now go to sleep, you're exhausted." Finally having his release, he was gentle and kind.

"You're still inside of me…" Jacob was quickly falling asleep, though. He'd already been worn out before Edward had come, and his body was starting to feel the abuse Edward had put it through.

"I know, baby. I want you to sleep with me inside you,"

"Why?"

"So you know that you're mine, and I own you."

"Sadistic asshole," Jacob tried to think of more, but he was already asleep, the last thing he felt was Edward as he wrapped his cold arms around him, his dick still inside his ass. Jacob hoped that when he woke up, it wouldn't have been all just a dream, and he hoped he could keep this off his mind for his next shift.

* * *

I AM SO SORRY! i can't continue the story, this will just stay a one shot! Because of recent circumstances I can't continue with this as a story but i hope you enjoy it thoroughly as a one shot! please Review, they make me smile :D  
-Orchestra Master


End file.
